The Untold Story
by GeorgiaSkye
Summary: Everyone in the ARC has a story. Sometimes those stories intertwine, however briefly
1. Chapter 1

**Set after series 3, episode 6**

* * *

Sarah looked around and sighed as she walked in slowly and dropped her bag on the table. There were still signs of the recent explosion around the lab.

Cutters Lab.

He had worked there with Connor and then with her too. Now it was just her and Connor.

Cutter was badly missed by everyone, especially Connor and Jenny.

"Hey" A hand gently squeezed Sarah's shoulder.

She forced on a smile and spun around.

"Danny! What can I do for you?"

"I just came to see if you're ok. You disappeared from the celebrations" He replied leaning back casually on the desk and folding his arms.

"Yeah I'm fine" Sarah answered brightly gathering up some papers that were scattered across the table "Just got some things to do before I go home"

"Leave it for tomorrow" Danny put a hand on top of the papers "Why don't you come to the pub with us. We all think we've earned a beer today."

"I didn't do much except scream...a lot"

Danny laughed "I think we all did. So come with us" He tipped his head giving her cheeky look.

Sarah screwed up her face in pretend thought "Sorry Danny, I'm going to go home and have long soak in a hot bath"

Danny smirked "Now there's an image"

Sarah swatted at him with a pile of papers "Try thinking about all these research papers I need to read instead"

"Not nearly as nice" He flirted. "Go on come with us. You can help stop Becker from shooting me" He put a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

Sarah smiled "Just be careful what you call him and you'll be fine"

There was a knock on the open door and they turned to see Abby. "Just wanted to know if you were coming to the pub" Abby asked hesitantly

"I'll see you tomorrow" Danny said standing up and walking to the door "If you change your mind you know where to find us"

"Yeah. See you tomorrow" Sarah said as she watched him leave.

"Was I interrupting something?" Abby teased coming into the room.

"No we were just talking about what happened today" Sarah deliberately avoided looking at Abby, but forced herself to look up when Abby didn't respond.

Abby stood with her arms folded, her eyebrows raised and a cheeky grin. "Are you sure that's all?"

"Yeah. What else would it be?" Sarah tried to look shocked

"He likes you" Abby answered matter of factly. "And I think you like him too"

"Danny! Oh please! He was hung up on Jenny"

Abby walked to the door and turned around "Sorry I must of read it wrong. See you tomorrow" She carried on grinning as she left.

.

Sarah kicked of her boots and dropped her bag on the floor as she entered the hallway of her flat. She picked up the post, walked through to the kitchen and

flicked on the kettle before moving to the living room and flopping on the sofa.

"Junk. Junk. Junk." She muttered as she flicked through the post and tossed it on the table. She opened a magazine that had arrived and was flicking through

it, when the doorbell rang.

"What now?!" She hauled herself off the sofa and padded to the door.

"Danny!" She looked at him in shock.

"Hiya"

"What are you doing here? How did you you know where I lived?"

He gave a tentative smirk. " I followed you"

"Why?"

"Thought you might need someone to scrub your back" He grinned.

"Really?!" Sarah gave him a funny look "Believe it or not I can manage on my own." She looked at him seriously. "Why are you really here?"

"I was worried about you" Beneath his exterior over confidence, he was wavering. "Are you going to invite me in?"

Sarah frowned "Why would I want to do that?"

He smirked "Wouldn't want the neighbours talking"

Sarah shook her head and sighed "Come in"

"Thought you'd never ask" He smiled as he came in and Sarah showed him through to the living room.

"Well?" She asked

"Well...Here's the thing " He walked slowly across the room. "I've not been totally honest with you"

"Now there's a surprise" Sarah said with anything but surprise.

He placed a hand on her shoulder. "I like you"

Sarah frowned "It helps when we have to work together" She wasn't sure if he was saying what she thought he was saying or if it was just the crazy notion

Abby had put in her head.

"No more than that...I was wondering if you'd let me buy you dinner."

"Dinner?!" Now Sarah was surprised.

"Yeah, just you and me"

"Like a date?"

"Yeah. You and me"

Sarah smirked "You said that"

Danny pulled a face at her trying to look hurt "You only have to say no. You don't need to take the mick."

Sarah tried not to laugh "Sorry. You just took me by surprise that's all"

"So is that a yes" He took a step closer

"The thing is, Danny,..." Sarah hesitated.

"I'm being serious, Sarah. I'm not mucking about now. You're clever and funny and confident …...and not bad looking" He added with a grin as Sarah pulled a

face at him. "And I like you" He shuffled slightly closer.

Sarah put a hand on his chest to stop him getting closer. "I've been out with wide boys and chancers before Danny..."

"Why does everyone think that's what I am?" Danny interrupted

"I wonder" Sarah smiled before looking more serious. "It's always ended badly and I am not going to be just a notch on your bedpost. "

"As interesting a thought as that is, I don't want that either. I genuinely want to take you out and spend more time with you"

"OK" She took a deep breath

"OK, you'll come?"

"OK, I'll think about it"

"Fair enough" He pressed a surprisingly brief and gentle kiss to her lips "I'll let you get your bath. We'll talk tomorrow." He turned and walked towards the

door.

"Danny! Were you really worried about me?"

He turned back "Yeah, you looked tired. It's been quite a day"

She smiled as walked towards him "We work with dinosaurs. It's always quite a day. And I'm just a researcher...not used to all the running around"

"You're so much more than just a researcher"

Sarah kissed his cheek "Thanks for worrying about me"

Danny left and Sarah sunk into the sofa with her hands over her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Set around Season 3 Episode 7**

* * *

"What is with Connor this morning" Abby complained as her and Sarah moved across the ops room.

"Dunno" Sarah replied just as confused at Connor's strange behaviour. "Perhaps he's just missing you"

Abby pulled a face at her "How was your evening?" she asked changing the subject.

"OK" Sarah replied evasively "How was yours?"

"Fine. If you call Becker and Connor arguing over the pros and cons of nicknames fun"

"Really. Who got shot first Connor or Danny?" Sarah smiled

"Danny wasn't there. He didn't arrive till later. Said he had to do something" Abby replied.

"Really" Sarah tried to look busy and hoped the red glow she felt didn't show.

"Abby!"

They turned to see Danny striding towards them "There's a problem with the tranq orders. Can you go check them?"

"Yeah, I'll do it now. Catch you later Sarah."

"Yeah. See ya Abby"

Abby left them and Sarah looked up at Danny hesitantly. "Hi"

"Hi" He hesitated in response "Look Sarah can we talk"

"Sure"

He took her arm and guided her towards the corridor leading to the lab. Once inside he faced her. "I wanted to apologise for turning up at your flat last night"

"Regretting it already" She tilted her head

"No, nothing like that. I shouldn't have just turned up unannounced but I meant what I said and I would like to take you to dinner."

"If I was sure you meant it and you weren't just stringing me along, maybe I'd say yes."

"So you don't trust me"

"All I've seen is the charmer. A risk taker. Someone who couldn't be serious for more than five seconds."

"Yeah and that is me. Part of me"

"I don't know Danny. This job needs us focussed"

"Any more excuses" Danny stared at her "A no would have done"

The look was broken by a knock at the closed door and Sarah beckoned Becker in.

"Sorry Danny. Lester wants to see you."

"Fine" He snapped and left.

"Everything OK?" Becker asked as Sarah watched Danny leave.

She turned back to him "Yeah, everything's fine"

He nodded and left.

.

Several hours later, Sarah looked up from her work and rubbed her tired eyes. She looked around the ops area and sighed.

"Thought you could use this" Abby put a cup of coffee in front of her.

"Thanks. I need a break" Sarah sighed

"Looks like you missed lunch" Abby indicated Sarah's half eaten sandwich on the desk.

"Yeah, this artefact is driving me mad. Nothing about it makes sense."

"It's probably just waiting for the right piece to fall into place, like a jigsaw" Abby suggested.

"Maybe." Sarah followed Abby's gaze across to Connor "How's things with you two?"

"What?" Abby's attention snapped back.

Sarah rolled her eyes towards Connor.

"It's just complicated" Abby sighed

"These things always are. But he clearly adores you" Sarah stated.

"I know. It's just me" Abby said quietly.

"Have you girls got nothing better to do than gossip" Danny's voice boomed across the ops as he came down the stairs.

"Better go" Abby smiled, as she took her coffee and left.

"What else do you know about this thing?" Danny indicated the artefact coming over to her.

"Nothing. I just keep drawing a blank."

"Well, your supposed to find out. I thought you were good at this." Danny grumbled

"I am very good, but it just takes time" Sarah snapped back. "What's got your knickers in a twist?"

Before Danny could answer, the anomaly detector began blaring. Connor ran over and got the information as they all gathered in the ops.

"Where is it?" Danny asked as they strode down the corridor to the car park.

"Not far" Sarah answered putting her bag over her head .

"Where you going?" Danny asked

"Danny, I am sick of working on the artefact. I need a break" She complained

"No, no, no. We need you here" Danny retaliated

"Well I'm coming" Sarah stated defiantly.

Danny rolled his eyes. Why did no-one ever just follow orders around here.

"I'm coming with you" Abby whispered to Becker as they followed behind listening to the bickering.

"Me too" Connor added quietly "And it's my turn to drive"

This time it was Becker who rolled his eyes.

As much as Sarah wanted to sort things with Danny there and then, the presence of two soldiers in the truck made it impossible, so they both just

concentrated on the job in hand and drove to the anomaly in silence.

When Sir William De Mornay had calmed down, he realised he needed to retrieve his armour, so Becker was dispatched to fetch it, taking Connor to bring back the

other truck Sarah had left at the ruined church. Abby went to help Sir William find water for his horse.

While they were all occupied, Danny pulled Sarah to one side.

"Sarah, I wanted to apologise "

"Again?"

He gave a small grin "Yeah again. I'm sorry for behaving like an idiot today. I shouldn't have spoken to you the way I did this morning. I was out of order."

"Yeah you were" Sarah suppressed a smile at Danny's grovelling

"Put it down to wounded pride or something. Am I forgiven?" He gave a grin.

"I suppose so." She sighed "But if you talk to me like that again and you will regret it."

Danny laughed "Yeah I get it. Come on we'd better go."

"Danny!" Sarah called after him "That offer for dinner...is it still open"

"Well that depends" He replied returning to her side with a smirk "Only if the answer's yes"

"I did think about it" Sarah teased taking a few steps away before turning back to him. " But I don't know,...maybe I c..."

"I'll pick you up at eight" Danny smiled throwing an arm around her shoulders as they walked back to the others.

"I'll be ready" She said kissing his cheek quickly and walking away.

They spent the evening in a quite restaurant, nothing too fancy, just somewhere they could talk. Work was off limits in case someone overheard, so that left

their colleagues and themselves. Danny laughed at how Abby and Connor should just get it together and put everyone out of their misery, because they

worked so much better than when they were avoiding each other. Sarah talked about her travels and things she had discovered and Danny surprised her with

his knowledge. He was far cleverer than the impression he portrayed. They spoke about their families and as they walked back to Sarah's, Danny talked about

his brother and why it was so important for him to get involved with the anomaly project. The walk was relaxed with Danny's arm draped casually over her

shoulder and Sarah's around his waist.

"So tell me" Danny grinned changing the subject "What made you change your mind about dinner?"

"Watching you today. I was glad I'd said no when you behaved like a spoilt child this morning..." Sarah frowned.

Danny chuckled "I thought I was forgiven for that"

"Yeah you were later. Today at the anomaly you were different. You weren't just a chancer, you were focussed and calm and caring."

"Told you I could be" Danny grinned. "You didn't believe me"

"I like the fun side of you, but I like to know you can be serious when it matters." Sarah turned to him as they stopped outside her flats.

"So does that mean you'll go out with me again?" Danny rubbed her shoulders as he spoke, looking serious.

"Yeah I will" she smiled

He returned the smile and leant down to give her a soft gentle kiss.

"So do you want to come in for a coffee?" Sarah asked tentatively

Danny smiled "I'd better get back...Sarah Thank you for tonight. I've enjoyed it"

"Me too" He turned and started walking away "Danny!" He turned back to her "How are we going to play this...tomorrow...you know...at work?"

"I'm happy to do this anyway you want" He replied walking back towards her "But I do think everyone needs to be focussing right now rather than gossiping

about _our _private lives"

"Yeah right"

"Besides, that's what we keep Abby and Connor for" He grinned gave her a peck on the cheek "See you tomorrow"


	3. Chapter 3

**Before Series 3 Episode 8**

* * *

"Good morning" Danny spoke as he approached the anomaly detector making Connor jump.

Sarah's head shot up and looked over from her seat by the artefact.

"Jeez Danny. What ya doin' creeping up on me like that? I nearly wiped half hours work of the system."

Danny glanced up at Sarah and winked as he grinned at Connor who was too interested in the giant computer to notice.

Danny placed a hand on Connor's shoulder "You're a dinosaur hunter. You're supposed to be alert" He said quietly. He patted his shoulder and walked away.

Abby passed him on her way to see Connor. "Abby, just snog him before he blows us all up" he smiled not breaking his stride as he went to follow Sarah into

the corridor, leaving Abby looking extremely startled.

"Quinn!"

Danny turned round knowing who had called him "Becker" He grinned.

"What are you up to?" Becker asked suspiciously.

"Why would I be up to something, Becker my boy" Danny smiled.

"Because you're far too cheerful this morning and definitely not yourself" Becker explained tilting his head inquisitively

"Well, there's no anomaly for a start. And no sign of Helen Cutter or Christine Johnson. So today has started quite well, I'd say"

Becker looked up towards the detector as if he were expecting something.

"What?" Danny queried.

"I was just waiting for you to bloody jinx it, that's all" Becker replied.

"Enjoy the peace while it lasts" Danny smiled and left.

.

"Morning" He said walking into the lab and closing the door behind him.

"Morning yourself" Sarah smiled up at him before looking back at the work spread out in front of her.

"You avoiding me?" Danny asked moving to stand next to her.

"Now why would I do that?" Sarah teased looking up at him.

"I dunno, frightened my animal magnetism would overwhelm you" He grinned cheekily as spoke quietly into her ear.

"Hate to disappoint you and your animal magnetism but I am kind of busy, if you hadn't noticed"

"What is all this?" He asked gently squeezing her shoulder as she showed him the papers.

"Information on different artefacts from different periods in history and different geological locations. I'm trying to see if there is anything that matches to our

artefact."

"And is there?"

"No nothing yet, but I have to go over to the museum and check a few things and pick up some more information. So I'll probably be out all morning."

"That sounds exciting" Danny said sarcastically.

"I thought a 'classically educated' boy like you would love the British Museum" She teased.

"Went as kid and the most exciting bit was the dead people. But that looses it's appeal when you get older" He stated sadly. "Especially in this job"

Sarah reached out to touch his arm sensing his sadness " So you don't fancy helping me then?"

Danny's smile returned "Well when you put it like that"

.

A couple of hours later, they emerged from the Reading room into the crowded court

"Well that was a waste of time" Sarah complained

"It was worth a try" Danny reassured her.

"But I must be missing something" Sarah continued frustratedly.

Danny grabbed her hand and pulled her to face him

"And you will figure it out. You are brilliant and between you and Conner you will find a way to crack the artefact. You opened it once and you will open it again.

You just have to think things through logically. OK?"

Sarah nodded.

"OK" Danny repeated. "Now seeing as we're here why don't you show me the best bits"

Sarah looked down at his hand still holding hers and Danny followed her gaze.

"Sorry...but you know, there's no-one here from the ARC.." He smiled hesitantly.

Sarah smiled back and interlaced her fingers with his. "So where do you want to start?"

"I'll let you be my personal tour guide" He grinned and kissed her fingers "What is your favourite thing?"

"The most important things are often the little things." She began to explain as they walked "Take something like this for instance" She pulled the coin given to

her by Sir William from her pocket. "You can learn a lot about a civilisation from the information printed on here, where it was found, what it is made of, how it

was made."

"You still have that with you?" Danny asked

"It's my good luck charm" Sarah replied staring at him

"What?" He asked puzzled by her look.

"I was waiting for you to laugh at me"

"Why would I laugh? In this job we need all the luck we can get." He replied seriously.

Sarah tucked the coin back into her pocket "My favourite piece has to be this" She stopped him in front of an exhibit.

"The Rosetta Stone" Danny nodded as if in realisation. "The key to unlocking Ancient Egypt"

"Pretty much. Without this we would still be struggling to read hieroglyphs and great areas of the Ancient Egyptians would still be a mystery."

After discussing it further, they wandered around a few other exhibits then went for a coffee

"This is nice" Danny sighed

"What is?" Sarah asked

"Being here like this. It feels normal and we don't get much of that."

"It feels like we're playing truant" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah, but just a few more minutes." With that his mobile rang. "It's Lester." Danny pressed the button to answer "Lester What can I do for you"

"_Would you like to explain what you and Dr Page are doing and have been all morning?_"

Sarah could get the gist of the conversation without hearing all of it

"I could but then I'd have to get Becker to shoot you"

"_Very droll Quinn. May I remind you that you do not get paid for school trips on company time"_

"Really Sir. Now I thought that was all we did."

"_If you are not back here in half an hour, you are both fired" _The line went dead

"We'd better get going" Sarah said gathering her things together.

"No rush we've got half hour" Danny grinned.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Maybe for once you could do things by the book"

"That's no fun" He grinned standing up next to her and kissing her cheek. He held out his hand to her.

Sarah shook her head at his antics before taking his hand.

Danny unlocked the truck as they reached it and was about to open the door for her when he turned and leant back on it. He took hold of her free hand and

looked into her eyes.

"Can I see you tonight, Sar.?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow "Tonight!" Then the words escaped her lips before she could stop them "You're keen aren't you?"

"I'm being serious here. I like being with you"

Sarah took a step closer "I'm really glad about that...because I like being with you too"

Danny moved his free hand to the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb "Is that a yes then?" He said quietly

"That's a yes" she replied in little more than a whisper.

Danny leant forward and kissed her slowly before standing up and opening the door for her.


	4. Chapter 4

No sooner than they had reached the ARC than the anomaly detector was blaring so they piled back into the truck and set off with the others. Connor and

Becker were arguing about who got to sit in the front.

"For God's sake you two, this is not a kindergarten outing" Danny yelled at them.

"But Becker sat in the front all last week " Connor complained

"Well you drove yesterday" Becker retaliated

"And I haven't driven at all, so what?" Sarah yelled at them

"Apart from when you ran off in my truck to chase a knight" Becker countered.

"Technically it was my truck" Connor interjected.

"OK. OK …..." Sarah began but before she could finish Danny screeched to a halt.

Her and Danny snapped at each other as they got out, while Connor and Becker continued to argue much to Abby's amusement.

.

Sarah didn't like creatures, any creatures, but especially these ones. She preferred dead dusty bits of metal and pottery that weren't trying to eat her. Connor

was sweet, even if in a nerdy kind of way. But what she remembered most about this incursion was being scared. Scared of the insect and scared for Danny.

She was just realising how much he was getting under her skin. The way he quietly asked if she was OK while the others were searching. The simple touch of

his hand rubbing circles on her back trying to make her feel better as they watched Abby gather bits of insect. She sat quietly thinking on the way back to the

ARC. When they had unloaded what they needed from the truck, Danny noticed that Sarah was missing, so he went looking for her.

He opened the door to the lab quietly and went in closing it behind him. "Sarah?"

She looked up from her thoughts and smiled at him weakly "Hi. You get everything sorted?" She asked as she began bustling about.

Danny grabbed hold of her arm and stopped her "Sarah? " he repeated quietly.

She looked up into his eyes "What am I doing here, Danny? I scream at birds. I run from insects. I can't figure out the artefact"

Danny pulled her closer and wrapped his arms round her tightly "You're here because you're part of the team. It's OK to be scared sometimes. It's what keeps

us alive. You don't have to go out in the field if you don't want to but everyone has a place here including you. You were hired because you had skills and

knowledge that are needed that no one else had."

"Thanks Danny" she looked up at him.

He smiled "Feeling better?"

"Yes." She rested her head back on his shoulder "Danny..."

"Yes"

"You smell revolting" she pulled back from him.

He grinned "It's my new crushed bug aftershave. Don't you like it?"

Sarah wrinkled her nose. "Not much. I hope you get a shower before tonight"

Danny pulled her back towards him and winked "Only if you scrub my back"

Sarah pulled a face at him as he wrapped his arms round her again.

"How about we have a quiet night in tonight?" He asked "Get a takeaway and a dvd?"

"Sounds good" She replied "You want to come over to mine and I'll order a pizza." She asked moving away from him slowly

"I can pick up a film on the way" He smiled

"What time?"

"Seven?"

"Fine" She smiled. "I'll look forward to it"

Danny threw an arm round her shoulders as they walked towards the door. "Come on. Let's get out of here"

.

Sarah answered the door to Danny and he gave her a quick kiss as he came in. "I got a couple of Dvd's. You can choose what you prefer and I brought wine"

He grinned as he put them on the table and pulled her towards him and he wrapped his arms round her.

"Great, I ordered the pizza it should be here soon. I'd better get some glasses." she moved away "What films did you get?" She called back from the kitchen

"You'll have to wait and see" he teased following her into the kitchen with the bottle and placed it on the counter beside her. "Hope you like red" He asked as

he stood behind her placing his hands on her waist.

"Red's fine" she glanced over her shoulder at him as she reached for the bottle and the corkscrew "Danny! Where did you get this?" She exclaimed reading the

label.

"Just a little souvenir from the safe house" He whispered close to her ear. " I've been looking for an excuse to open it." He moved round beside her and took

the bottle and the corkscrew "Hope Connor was wrong about it being corked" He opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

Sarah took the one he offered her and tasted it "Not bad"

Danny tasted his own "Would have expected better at that price"

They took the wine back into the living room and Danny picked up the DVD's "What do you prefer 'Night at the Museum' or 'Indiana Jones'? " He held them up.

"Danny! Really?"

Danny chuckled "Sorry. Just couldn't resist"

Sarah pulled a face before she replied "I've actually never seen 'Night at the Museum'."

"That one it is then"

Danny put on the DVD as Sarah answered the door to the pizza delivery which they ate whilst watching the film. Conversation about the film and the

characters and the reality of the facts was animated and fun. When it finished Sarah put on the other whilst Danny poured some more wine. He leant back on

the sofa with his arm along the back and Sarah snuggled into his side. They were less animated as they watched this time apart from when Sarah hid on his

shoulder from the gruesome bits. Danny just smiled and pulled her closer.

The film ended and Danny stretched out his arms "It's late. I'd better get going"

Sarah looked up at him "Thanks for tonight Danny. I needed this"

"Anytime"

She stretched up and kissed him gently. He smiled and returned the kiss twisting her around to a more comfortable position facing him. As the kisses continued

he ran his hand from her knee where it had been resting, along her leg to her waist.

"Sare..." He tried to talk between kisses. "Sarah..." He gently moved her away slightly "You don't know what you're doing to me" He groaned tipping his head

back

Sarah grinned cheekily from where she was practically sat on his lap "I think I do"

Danny groaned again and grinned back "Hey, I'm not going to be a notch on your bedpost"he winked. "Come on" He shuffled her round so that he could stand

up, before holding his hand out to help her up. As he pulled her towards him, he said "We need our beauty sleep"

"You speak for yourself" She replied indignantly

Danny chuckled and gave her her another long kiss

.

The following morning, Danny and Becker were talking in the corridor when Sarah arrived

"Morning Guys" She said brightly as she passed them

"Hey Sare., Connor wants to show us something to do with the artefact in a bit" He called out to her making her stop so he could go and talk to her.

"OK I'll go find him." She smiled and walked away

"I'll meet you up there" Danny walked back to finish talking to Becker

Becker had an amused look and raised an eyebrow "Sare.?"

Danny just grinned "What's the matter Sold..."

"Don't even think about it, Quinn" Becker's amusement vanished as he tried to look threatening.

Danny just laughed.

.

After speaking to Connor and Abby, Sarah and Danny were on route back to the anomaly

"You don't have to be here Sarah" Danny glanced over to her as he drove. "You can go back, no-one will care."

"I will Danny. I'd rather know what's going on than sitting behind a desk worrying if you're all OK"

"We'll be OK, Sare, I promise" He squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"I've been meaning to ask, why Sare.?

"Dunno. Don't you like it?"

"Not really. But for some reason I don't seem to mind when you say it"

He grinned at her "I'll try and remember that. Becker picked up on it this morning. Thought we'd blown our cover."

"What happened?" She spun her head towards him

"Was gonna call him Soldier Boy and it shut him up"

Sarah's phone began to ring so she dug it out of her bag and answered it "Connor"

"OK just calm down...We're nearly there...Tell Abby to try not to worry and get back up here as soon as you can"

"What's up? " Danny asked seriously.

"There has been a creature incursion, Becker's men are dead and Abby's brother was at the anomaly site"

"Was?"

"They lost contact with him"

Danny pressed the accelerator and raced the remaining few miles to the site. They had searched the site by the time the others arrived.

With adrenaline pumping Sarah made eye contact with Danny, convincing him she understood what they all had to do. She patted his arm "Go on"

He gave a quick nod in acknowledgement as he turned back to the others.

Danny took the bag from Becker and was about to leave but took a glance back at Sarah "You alright?"

"Yeah" She reassured him and he was gone.

.

"I hate insects" Sarah grimaced from where she cowered in the office. She peered through the glass at the insect eating her jam and noticed to her horror that

the anomaly was closed. The others couldn't get back. Danny couldn't get back. She looked around the office for something to defend herself against the

creature.

As soon as she opened the anomaly, they all came piling through sporting various scrapes and bruises but alive. The medics gave them a quick check and

Danny brushed them aside to go and see Sarah.

"You OK?" He asked taking her arm.

"Yeah. You ought to get that looked at" She indicated his neck.

"It's fine. We need to get cleared up here and do a more thorough search for creatures. If this anomaly stays open we can't risk anything else hanging about"

He was looking around as he spoke to her, but brought his eyes back to hers "You did a good job today. I didn't want to leave you alone but Connor needed to

be with Abby. He'd have been no good here"

"I know. But being afraid makes you work harder to save those you care about" She stared up at him.

"I know"

"Danny!"

Danny span round to Connor calling him over.

"Sare, I've got to go" He turned back to Sarah." Sorry, I said I wouldn't do that"

"Yeah I know" she smiled "Go on, we'll talk later." She reached up and whispered to him "Go save the world Indy"

Danny chuckled to himself at the reference to the previous nights film


	5. Chapter 5

Sarah didn't see Danny to talk to after that brief conversation. They packed up, leaving some of Becker's men to guard the anomaly, hoping the same fate

didn't befall them as the last guards. Danny had checked on each of the team in turn before they went their separate ways. He placed a hand on Abby's

shoulder as she watch Jack being put into an ambulance.

"How is he?" Danny asked

"He'll be fine" Abby answered. She turned towards him "Danny... Thank you. I know it was stupid to go after Jack like that."

"Yes... but given the chance I would have done the same for Patrick, so I understand. And I know you'll work it out with the others too"

"Yeah I don't know what I'm going to say to Becker" She sighed.

"He'll be OK" He followed her gaze towards Connor who was loading equipment onto the truck. Connor looked up and gave her a tentative smile.

"See you took my advice" Danny grinned indicating towards Connor.

Abby tried to suppress a smirk "Shut up, Danny"

Danny chuckled as Abby left him to go with Jack and his phone buzzed. He pulled it from his pocket to read the message.

_I'll wait for you back at the ARC. S x_

He smiled and looked up to see Sarah at the truck with Connor, her phone in her hand. She returned his smile and he nodded.

"Danny, see ya back there, mate." Connor called as they climbed in.

Danny left Lester's office and looked around, some of the staff were still milling around, Becker walked over to join Connor at the artefact Both looked

completely spaced out by the days events. Danny wasn't sure he could talk to them right now. He wanted to find Sarah but decided to get cleaned up a bit

first. Becker found him at the locker room, leaning over the sink and staring in the mirror.

"You OK?"

Danny straightened up and turned to face him. "Yeah, You?"

"Yeah. Connor and I are going to get something to eat, You want to come?"

"Thanks but I'm going to just go home. "

Becker nodded and turned to go.

"Becker, it's been a tough day and I know we've all done and said things in the heat of the moment, but I for one was glad you had our backs out there" He

held out his hand.

Becker shook it and nodded but said nothing at first. Then a slight grin ghosted across his face "I never had you pegged at the sentimental type"

Danny smiled.

"Have you seen Sarah?" He asked changing the subject.

Becker raised an eyebrow. "Try the lab"

Danny patted his arm as he passed Becker.

"Quinn!"

Danny turned back noting the warning tone in Becker's voice. Becker didn't voice the thoughts he wanted to say but stared at Danny, who understood the

unspoken warning and nodded before leaving for the lab.

Sarah rushed over to him "Danny, you OK? I've been worried about you."

He put his arms round her and forced a smile. "Don't fuss, Sare." Exhaustion started to creep into his actions and voice.

Sarah pulled him forward and kissed him. "Do you want to tell me what happened out there? "

"Not really"

"You look exhausted. Why don't you let me give me give you a lift home and get you something to eat" She looked up at him with concern, her hands resting on

his shoulders.

"Don't think I'll be very good company tonight." He sighed

Sarah tipped her head playfully "Bored of me already"

"Never" He kissed her "If you don't mind me being boring then I accept"

.

Danny emerged from the shower feeling slightly better, he followed the smell of cooking to find Sarah had made herself at home in his kitchen as instructed.

Conversation was limited as they picked at the food.

"Sorry, I'm not a brilliant cook" Sarah commented.

"It's fine. I'm sorry Sarah, I'm just not hungry." He leant back.

"Go relax. I'll clear up here." She began clearing the plates.

"Leave it" He got up and took the plates from her hands and put them on the side, before putting his arms round her. "Thank you for this. I didn't feel like

coming home alone tonight"

Sarah saw something in his eyes that she didn't expect from Danny. Serious emotion. The day had been harder on him than he'd let on. She moved away from

him and taking his hand led him to the sofa. She sat him down and poured him a whiskey. He sat leaning his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face in his

hands.

"Here" She handed him the glass.

He looked up at her and took it "Thanks" He took a large swig and placed the glass on the table. He reached up and took her hand and pulled her to sit next

to him. "We thought we'd lost Becker today... We were thinking that Jack was dead, Abby... Abby was taking it out on everyone, especially Connor. But

Connor gave us the chance to go after him when Abby and I got cornered by a creature. We were trying to get Jack out when we were surrounded by those

things. If Becker hadn't led them away we would all have been ripped to pieces. He was prepared to sacrifice himself to save us. Connor and Abby's faces when

they told me what happened. The bloody stupid kid didn't even know what the fuss was about" Danny was staring at Sarah's hand that he was squeezing

gently between both of his as he paused "We managed to get back to the anomaly to find it locked and a flying ant was hot on our tails. Then Becker shot it

from where he was hiding inside a car. He was certainly a sight for sore eyes." He paused again "Then you," He looked up at her and stroked

her cheek with his thumb "Brilliant, clever you, opened it so we could come home"

Sarah had sat quietly listening as he had recounted the events of the day. She leaned into his hand, then kissed him.

She sat back and pulled him with her so that his head rested on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him.

Danny closed his eyes and she felt him begin to relax. As his breathing deepened, she only just heard him murmur, "I love you Sarah".

Sarah stayed with him as he shuffled and murmured in his sleep, evidently reliving what had happened. She held him close and stroked his hair to calm him.

.

When Danny woke up on the sofa, it was light and he was covered by a blanket. He sat up and looked around as he rubbed his face.

He picked up a note standing on the table.

"_Had to go home to get changed. Call me when you wake up please so I know you're OK. S x"_

Danny smiled and reached for the phone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Set 3.9 and 3.10**

* * *

"Where the hell is Danny" Lester yelled from the top of the stairs looking round and letting his eyes come to rest on Becker and Sarah.

No-one answered other than a few shrugs

"Great" Lester replied sarcastically and returned to the office

Becker turned to Sarah. "Do you know anything?" He asked

"Haven't seen him this morning" Sarah replied, deliberately avoiding his eye.

As she glanced up and Becker quirked an eyebrow.

"What I haven't" She insisted.

They were casually chatting when they were interrupted by the blare of the Anomaly Detector. They ran over to get the information before heading for the

trucks. Just as they had finished loading equipment and were getting ready to leave, Abby and Connor raced in.

"What we got?" Abby asked

"Woodland outside town" Becker replied as they piled in.

"Where's Danny?" Connor asked noticing his absence.

"Why does everyone keep asking me?" Sarah snapped.

"Sorry...just asking" Connor held up his hands in defence before texting Danny and starting the truck.

The anomaly was crazy and Sarah stood with Becker as Abby ushered the animals towards the anomaly. Danny pulled up behind them and they glanced back

at him, noticing the girl.

"Who's she?" Sarah asked quietly.

"Dunno" Becker replied jumping down. "Quinn. Who is she?" He quizzed a mixture of surprise and curiosity

"Long story" Danny replied looking round to gauge the situation and glancing up at Sarah who was deliberately looking the other way. "Where's Connor?"

Becker filled Danny in and eventually Sarah joined them. Danny smiled at her as placed a casual hand on her back. He was puzzled when Sarah didn't look

round at him and edged away rather than towards him.

As the anomaly closed, they all sprang into action and Danny was gone again.

They all stopped to draw breath once the animals had gone back through the strange woman's anomaly. Sarah watched him with her. There was something

about her and the way Danny seemed to trust her that Sarah didn't like. It was not just his hand on the woman's arm that unsettled her. The look in Danny's

eyes as he gave her the book made her think that this was more than just another woman. As he left she wanted to go after him and find out more. Something

was not right and Danny was in the middle of it.

Becker roused her from her thoughts with a gentle hand on her arm. "You OK?" He sounded concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" She forced a quick smile at him.

"We'll get sorted here and find out what's happening." He tried to reassure her.

"What's that?" Connor asked joining them

"Her book" Sarah replied "Danny wants me to have a look at it"

Becker brushed his hand across her arm and patted Connor's shoulder as he went of to organise his men.

.

The standoff began just as they arrived back at the ARC, with everything starting to drop into place. Danny looked at Sarah as the woman spoke. Sarah met

his eyes accepting the unspoken apology and offing one of her own.

"Where the chaos begins" Helen had said and that certainly described the way the day was unfolding. Helen and the artefact were gone and Christine was

dead, at the jaws of that thing.

Danny talked of the future and it was easy for Sarah to understand the hatred they all had for those beasts. Danny grabbed her hand as they followed the

others from the room

"Sarah..."

"It's OK. Come on. We have a job to do"

They stood in front of the race track anomaly all bracing themselves for what was to come. Now was not the time for the anomaly detectors to start bleeping.

But it did. Danny took a couple of steps away from the others and ran his hand back through his hair.

"Danny, you need to make the call" Connor stated.

Danny looked around at them as he worked out various possibilities in his head. In the end the decision was easy. Connor and Abby knew these creatures,

they had knowledge and worked well together. Sarah hated creatures and would struggle with the future world. He didn't want to leave her but she did better

with people. Becker would follow orders and could be relied on to go anywhere, and he would take care of Sarah.

As he relayed the instructions the panic within Sarah built until it was not only evident on her face but she could not hold it in any longer.

"Danny, I want to go with you" Something was wrong. All of this felt really bad.

He looked into her eyes and grabbed her hand, for a moment forgetting the others were all there watching.

"Look, I need you do this for me."

"But what if you..." She tried to make him understand her fears.

"Look, no-one's saying goodbye here" He finally dragged his gaze from Sarah to reassure Abby too. Also he didn't trust his resolve if he did not break contact

with Sarah at that moment, even though he was still rubbing her knuckles with his thumb. He gave her a final set of instructions and touched her cheek, about

to add something more personal when Becker handed him his gun.

The anomaly opened and with a deep breath Abby and Connor stepped through. Danny looked back, raised the gun to Becker and gave Sarah a wink, with

that he was gone. Sarah felt very emotional as she closed the anomaly and stood up. Danny was gone and she was not sure she would ever see him again.

She felt Becker's hand on her back and she vaguely remembered a conversation about Johnson's HQ before he kindly but firmly led her away.

The rest went in a blur, surviving on wits and speed as they were attacked. Sarah was grateful for Becker's cool head under fire as they slid down the wall to

the floor looking at the still smoking insects.

Becker called for back up as the got their breath back before looking across at Sarah's far away look.

"So you and Quinn, eh?" He smirked trying to lighten the mood a little.

Sarah rolled her eyes and looked across at him and eventually smiled. "You noticed?"

"Sarah, I am a trained soldier. I get paid to notice things"

"How long have you known?" Sarah quizzed

"A while. How long has it been?"

Sarah looked up at him with a crafty grin "Not long. The others?"

Becker grinned "Haven't got a clue." He stood up slowly and held his hand out to her to help her to her feet "Come on, let's go find the anomaly."


	7. Chapter 7

**Post series 3**

"Come on, Quinn" Becker hissed through gritted teeth "Hurry up"

Sarah glanced between him and the anomaly. Becker knew what was out there and she could tell that his impatience was borne out of fear for his friends. Fear

of what could have happened to them. And fear was not a feeling that sat well with Captain Becker.

It seemed forever that they stood staring at the anomaly waiting, hoping that they had made it back. Becker becoming more agitated as time passed. His

professional self wanted to lock the anomaly. The loyal friend wanted to leave it open. Sarah guessed he was not ready to make that call. So they waited.

Eventually, Sarah sensed Becker calming "What are we going to do?" She asked

"They'll be back" Becker answered defiantly, avoiding the question, which told Sarah he didn't know.

She had spent the last forty minutes trying not to think the worst, trying to work out Helen's plan. Then it came to her. The book! Helen had written everything

in the book.

"I have an idea" She stated.

"What?" Becker replied.

"Helen wrote everything in the book, I need to work out where she was going and then we can go after them"

"Brilliant" He turned to the soldier "Lock the anomaly. Open it every hour and leave it open for ten minutes, unless something comes through."

"What if they're on the other side waiting to come back and those things come" Sarah looked horrified at the thought.

"They know we'll open it at some point. They'll find somewhere to hide until we do" Becker reassured her "Come on"

They both took one last look at the anomaly before running for the truck.

.

Sarah began gathering staff together and issuing instructions with Becker's help as soon as she entered the ops area.

"What's going on?" Lester yelled coming to the railings outside his office.

Becker looked at Sarah "I'll deal with this" He said squeezing her arm.

He ran up the stairs to Lester's office and filled him in on everything that had happened since they had left the ARC earlier. Becker glanced through the window

to Sarah working below.

Lester stood up and looked down too.

"And Dr Page" He asked quietly.

"I'll watch her" Becker replied, knowing more than Lester how fragile she was likely to become.

Becker came back over to the ops.

"Becker!" She called him into the hive of activity "I think I've found something. Here" She pointed to the book "333, is all over this. What if its the Rift Valley?"

Becker tilted his head in confusion

"Origins of early man" she explained. "Helen wanted to stop everything happening. What if she really meant everything?"

The full implications hit Becker like a bus. They really were going to the ends of the earth

"If they're not back by tomorrow I'm taking a second party through at seven a m. In the mean time Lester is arranging for a container to be sent through with

extra supplies, especially medical. A kind of safe house if you like. Keep looking, any information you have will help." He gave her an encouraging pat on the

shoulder and went to organise his men.

.

Danny sank to his knees and yelled, throwing dirt and stones in the direction of the now absent anomaly. He sank into a heap and let all the highs and lows of

the past few days wash over him as the thought that he'd had to push to the back of his mind surfaced with a rush. Sarah! He was stuck. He couldn't get

home. He wouldn't see Sarah. He couldn't tell her …... As he pictured her face he couldn't hold back the sobs that had threatened to fall several times that day

already.

He didn't know how long he sat there, but eventually he looked up at the unfamiliar landscape. He took out his phone and flicked through the few pictures he

had taken at the museum and smiled. He rubbed a hand across his face and jumped to his feet. Sarah would wait and somehow he would find a way home to

her. He just had to survive that long.

.

"Sarah"

She looked up to see Lester looking as tired as she felt.

"Take a break" He instructed "You've haven't slept in two days"

She wasn't about to tell him that she had hardly slept the night before that either, but that seemed so long ago.

"Neither have you" she countered "Any news from Becker?"

"They are on their way back. That's all I know."

She took a deep breath and looked down.

"Take a break" Lester instructed again as he turned to walk away.

.

Becker found Sarah in break room

"What happened?" She asked immediately taking in his dirty, torn up appearance and the large field dressing on his arm.

"There's no sign of them. We found the artefact but it had been broken. We also found " He hesitated "...my gun"

Sarah put her hand to her mouth.

A soldier came to the door "Lester wants to see you" he informed Becker.

Becker nodded a reply and turned back to Sarah "Come on" He was not going to leave her right now. So he placed a hand on her back and guided her from the

room.

He explained to Sarah and Lester what had happened on the mission. What they had found out and the casualties they had suffered.

"What do you suggest now?" Lester asked.

"We go back" Becker insisted.

"I hate to play devils advocate here" Lester spoke in his slow even tone hating what he was about to imply "But if you haven't found any sign of them, should

we really risk more men?"

"We can't leave them there" Sarah sat up shocked

Becker moved to stand behind her chair and put his hands on her shoulders "We go back" He insisted again

Lester nodded as the phone rang. "What?...When?..." He slowly replaced the receiver and took a deep breath. The colour had faded from his face. "I'm afraid

it's out of my hands" He stood up and moved around the desk to them. "The anomaly's closed"

Sarah put her hands to her head "It can't" she said jumping to her feet.

"I'm sorry" Lester added

Becker grabbed Sarah and pulled her towards him wrapping his arms round her, each trying to gain comfort from the other.

.

Becker knocked on the open door to the lab and Sarah looked up from her phone taking in his scrubbed appearance, clean clothes and fresh white bandage.

"Hey" He said quietly.

"Hey" She said back

He came in slowly and leant on the desk next to her.

"Don't think they can text from beyond the anomaly" He said with a weak smile.

Sarah huffed "I know. But I have to do something"

"Lester wants me to go and pick up Abby's animals and bring them back to the ARC. You up to giving me a hand"

"Might as well, I can't do any more here for now" She sighed standing up. "And we ought to check Danny's place too"

He put a hand on her arm and looked at her sorrowful eyes, "They will be back Sarah. They will find a way. We just have carry on until they do"

Sarah knew she was not in this alone. They all had good friends they could lean on. " You're a good man, Captain Becker. If I was ten years younger I might

have gone for you instead of Danny" she smiled rubbing his arm comfortingly.

He raised an eyebrow and managed a smirk "And if I was ten years older I might have given Quinn a run for his money"

They both managed a smile as they put their arms round each other and left.

.

At Abby's flat, Becker picked up a picture on the shelf. The new team; himself, Sarah, Danny, Connor and Abby.

"What is it?" Sarah asked behind him.

He handed her the picture, suddenly unable to speak.

Sarah took it in one hand and rubbed Becker's back with the other, leaning her head on his shoulder. They stood for a while in silence before Becker rubbed his

hands across his face.

"Come on" He said quietly "Let's get this done".

After handing over all the animals, they arrived at Danny's and Becker followed Sarah in.

"What do we need to do?" He asked quietly, a hand resting on her back.

"I don't know" Sarah answered in little more than a whisper. She picked up the note she had left him. He had doodled her name amongst other things on it like

a kid, probably as he had spoken to her on the phone. Sarah couldn't hold it together any longer. As she began to sob, Becker wrapped his arms around her

and let her cry into his shoulder, burying his face in her hair as his owns tears fell again. Eventually he felt her get heavy and realised she had cried herself to

sleep against him, events of the past few days catching up with her. He laid her on the sofa and covered her with the blanket that was still there.

"Danny." She murmured as she stirred.

"Shhh" Becker settled her as she pulled the blanket closer around her that still smelt of Danny.

Becker stood up and rubbed his hands across his face and made his way to the kitchen.

.

Becker woke to the sound of his mobile ringing . He stretched out in the arm chair and rubbed his face with his hands.

He grabbed his mobile and glanced across at Sarah as he answered. "Becker...Yes...Where?...When?...Sarah's here...Send back up...I'll call you in 10 minutes"

Sarah had stirred at the noise and had sat up quickly as she listened to Becker's half of the conversation. She looked at him expectantly as he hung up.

"That was Lester" He informed her. "Another anomaly's opened. He wanted to know if we were up to dealing with it."

"Give me two minutes" Sarah replied jumping to her feet "You?"

"I'm with you"

Becker called Lester as they readied themselves and headed for the door.

Becker grabbed her arm as they were about to leave. "You sure about this?"

"We won't find them sitting here" She replied with a smile

He returned the smile "Let's go"


	8. Chapter 8

**Changed ending to previous chapter!**

* * *

Sarah sat at her desk in the ops room when Becker came in. He shook his head as she looked up at him.

Her face dropped "What was it today?" She asked.

"Dunno. It was bloody cold though. All snow and ice."

"Any creatures?"

"Not that we saw. Three bloody missions and all we find are bad tempered gophers and some fish things. The rest of the anomalies don't even stay open long

enough to launch a rescue team" Becker slumped into a spare chair frustratedly "And that geek with the dinosaur dictionary is driving me mad"

"Becker! Sarah! My office!" Lester's voice boomed across the room.

They looked at each other

"What have we done now?" Sarah asked quietly as they made their way.

"I promise I didn't hit him" Becker whispered back

"I got a call from the Minister today." Lester began somewhat sadly, pulling the whiskey from his drawer and pouring them each a glass "I have been instructed

to put together a new team"

"What!" Becker exclaimed

It has been nearly four months, and I am afraid that I am unable to hold them off any longer."

"Is that it?" Sarah asked quietly "Some stuffy Whitehall idiots have decided that Abby, Connor and Da..." Her voice began to crack " Danny aren't coming back"

Becker moved across behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. He caught Lester's defeated look. He didn't want this any more than they did and had

evidently been dealing with it for a while.

Lester held out the whiskey to Sarah. "It will take a while to go through the candidates that they've compiled and I will have the final say in who is appointed.

And I will do the best I can."

Becker nodded. As much as he hated this he had known for a while this must be coming. On the front line he had seen it many times and was surprised Lester

had put them off for so long. But knowing it was coming didn't make it any easier to deal with.

Sarah took a sip of her whiskey "So we just give up on them?

"What do you take me for Dr Page." He said sarcastically "While I'm still here, if there is any chance at all that they can be found, I can assure you that all

measures will be taken to bring them home."

Stirred by his little speech, Sarah kissed Lester's cheek. "I always knew you cared really"

"Slander" He replied flatly. "Do you really think it wise to let Connor loose on prehistoric man?" He raised his glass "To Danny, Connor and Abby" He toasted

"Wherever they are!"

Back at her desk Sarah and Becker sat in silence for a moment..

"What do you think?" Sarah asked.

"I trust him." Becker said slowly "He's always been on our side"

"I know" Sarah sighed.

"Becker, you coming?" A voice yelled across the ops.

Becker took a deep breath and turned to face his friend and second in command, Jones.

"I don't think I can, sorry" He said thoughtfully, glancing at Sarah.

"Coming where?" Sarah asked sensing it had something to do with her that Becker was cancelling plans.

"The pub" The soldier replied "Harris's birthday."

"Send my apologies " Becker reiterated. "Something's come up"

"Come on Becker, Please don't leave me with him. Let me buy you and your girl a beer" he indicated towards Sarah.

Becker's face was thunderous and his tone was low and full of warning as he took a step forward "Sarah is not, never has been and never will be 'my girl',

Jones"

Jones grinned and backed off with his hands in the air "Alright. Alright" Then he add quietly. "That's not what I heard though"

Becker took another step towards him threateningly. "Tell me who from"

"No chance" Jones grinned "I don't want their blood on my hands"

Sarah chuckled behind Becker and he turned to glare at her.

"What do you say, Sarah. You up for a beer or two?" Jones continued grinning

Sarah picked up her bag and hooked her arm round Jones's "Why not. Becker?"

He shook his head at them and smiled "OK"

As they went to leave Sarah turned to Becker "By the way, next rescue mission, I'm coming"

.

It was a few weeks later when Sarah got a call at home. "Becker"

"_Sarah,... New anomaly's opened...to the future."_

"Can you pick me up?" She said rushing round getting her bag and boots together.

"_You still want to do this?"_

"Yes. It's what you've been training me for, isn't it?"

_"But you can change your mind"_

"Becker, can we argue about this later?"

_Becker sighed "I'll be there in five"_

In the last few months Sarah had become a lot more hands on with the anomalies and the creatures. To see her kitting up and going through was was no

longer unusual.

Becker handed her a pistol. "Keep the silencer on at all times. Stay close to the team and stay alert. These things are quick, really quick."

Sarah took the gun and the ammo he handed her and put them in her pocket. She looked up at Becker. "They are out there somewhere. But until they get back

it's you and me" she hugged him.

Becker nodded and they moved to the front of the team.

"That'll fuel the gossips" Jones whispered to her as he stood next to her, gun at the ready.

Sarah smiled at him put an arm round his waist and leant her head on his shoulder. He threw an arm round her shoulder and gave her a quick hug, before

returning to alert status.

"Ready?" Becker shouted, looking round at his team. "Unlock it"

The anomaly burst to life and they all tensed slightly before walking through.

The dry dusty air of the future hit them as soon as they went through. The team crept forward slowly, one group checking buildings and vehicles, the other

providing cover but all was quiet.

"Do you think it's the same time zone? " Sarah whispered to Becker

"Could be" He answered, quietly eyes darting everywhere. One of the men motioned him over and handed him some bullet casings. Becker turned them over in

his hand.

"They're mine" He whispered. "I was here before"

Their shocked looks were replaced to alertness as they heard a distant noise and a couple of creatures were spotted a way off heading in that direction.

"The ARC" Becker whispered and motioned his men to follow him.

The closer they got, the more creatures they saw and Becker was tempted to fall back, when he saw movement up ahead. He thought it was a person dart

through a doorway. He motioned again to move forward carefully. A sound from within the building caught their attention, another from behind them brought it

back outside to find themselves surrounded by creatures. The soldiers began firing and in the confusion to escape to safety they got separated. As they ran,

the creatures followed picking off the stragglers. Sarah followed a group into a building to find safety, with Jones at her heels. As they attempted to close the

door, the predator pounced and slashed, catching Jones on the leg. Sarah span and fired killing the culprit but was unprepared for the one following it. The

creature bit deeply into her shoulder before the other soldiers could fire and bring it down.

Becker was at her side in seconds

"Sarah! Sarah! It's OK. It's going to be ok. " He looked at his men "Medical kit now!"

One was handed forward as they attempted to stop the blood flowing freely from the wound.

"Becker" She whispered.

"Shh. Don't try to talk" He whispered as he worked.

Jones slid closer as he was having his wounds roughly bandaged.

"Sarah, you saved me" He whispered holding her hand.

"Not a bad shot now am I?" She tried to joke weakly her eyes closing.

"Sarah, stay with me" Becker demanded "We are going to get you out of here"

Her eyes fluttered open "Becker, you're still my hero" She was getting weaker.

"We'll talk about that later" he smiled at her trying not to show how scared he was.

"We have to get her out of here now" Becker hissed.

The soldier at the door gingerly opened it and peeped out. "It seems clear to the end of the road and a straight run to the anomaly from there if we can make

it"

"It's the only chance that we have and we need to go now" He looked around at his men and they nodded their agreement. Becker issued orders before

handing his gun to one of the others.

He was about to pick Sarah up when she opened her eyes again "Becker, in my pocket"

"Later"

"No, my pocket" Her voice was barely audible.

He reached into her pocket and pulled out the Knight's coin. "Give it to Danny." Her eyes closed again. "Tell him...tell him..."

"We're loosing her" One of the men helping Becker stated rigidly.

"We go now" Becker hissed feeling her pulse for himself.

They had nearly made it to the anomaly when the clicking sound behind them heralded the arrival of more predators. Those that were able fired at as many as

they could and some of were lost.

"Incoming!" Becker yelled as they raced through the anomaly.

The back up crew were firing as soon as the creatures came through. The wounded were dragged clear as the anomaly was closed.

"Medics!" Becker yelled trying to find a pulse on Sarah and failing "Medics now!"

Becker was pulled away from Sarah as the medics took over. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Jones, being propped up by another man

"You did all you could" he said as they watched her being taken away, with the medics still working on her.

"Sir, one of the creatures escaped into the street" Another soldier informed them.

Becker grabbed the soldiers gun and ran after the team following it. He wanted revenge.

* * *

**Sorry, for those that didn't want her to die, but I was following the series events.**


	9. Chapter 9

Lester stood at the door to the armoury watching Becker. He had not spoken to anyone since he returned to the ARC and now he sat at the desk resting on his

elbows, slowly turning the medieval coin in his blood stained fingers. His eyes were red and puffy

There were times when Lester really hated his job. There had been too many tragedies.

"What is it?" Becker said flatly not even looking up.

Lester took that as an invitation to enter. "Becker...I am afraid I have to inform you...Sarah is..."

"I know" Becker interrupted abruptly not wanting to hear the words.

"What happened?" Lester asked gently.

"We failed. I failed." Becker yelled jumping to his feet. "We were supposed to rescue the others but instead we lost more men. We lost Sarah"

"That is always a possibility in this job. They all knew that" Lester said calmly, in spite of the fact he too felt like screaming at everyone.

"Well, maybe I can't do this job anymore. I quit" Becker said fiercely. Lester did wonder if the Captain was about to lash out at him

"Captain Becker, I understand how you must feel right now, but you are the only one that can lead this operation." Lester's voice contained no sarcasm but

was understanding and sympathetic. "Get cleaned up and take a few days and come and see me. I need you on this team."

"There is no team." Becker yelled again. "I let Danny, Connor and Abby get stranded in some godforsaken place and I let Sarah bleed to death in my arms."

"Neither of which was your fault"

"I should have turned back when we saw those creatures" Becker said more quietly

"What did you see out there?" Lester asked calmly.

"Helen. We had arrived through a different anomaly into the exact time that they went through. If we could have stopped her there, we could have found the

others. We were so close. Instead I lost them all."

"You had a mission to complete. There is always a risk in that."

"A risk that I'm not prepared to take with other people lives again" The fierceness had returned to his voice "So no I don't want to be a part of it any more.

Didn't you hear me. I quit!"

Becker turned and stormed from the room.

Lester sank back onto the desk and ran a hand through his hair.

"Move! It's coming back through" Matt yelled before firing off a shot from the EMD.

Connor and Abby moved closer, looking at what, or who, had come through. They looked up at each other.

"Danny!" they exclaimed in unison.

They dragged him out-of-the-way and tried to rouse him as Becker joined them.

"Come on Quinn. Get up. Stop faking" Becker said apparently unsympathetically.

Danny opened his eyes and looked at Abby "Becker. Oh Becker you're much cuter than I remember"

They hugged and laughed. All pleased to finally have the joker back.

Danny had travelled through a few anomalies to make it home and was not at all surprised that something big was happening as soon as he returned. But the

last thing he expected was to be reunited with Patrick. But there was a lot that he did not understand. Why wouldn't this Matt guy let them speak, where was

Sarah and what the bloody hell was it that had shot him.

"I'll take Ethan with me" Matt instructed "Becker, take Danny and meet us back there"

Becker patted Danny's shoulder as they went to get in the truck and he passed Danny his EMD to hold.

"Becker what is going on? Why does Matt keep calling Patrick, Ethan? Who does he think he is?" Danny asked as Becker started the truck and drove off.

"Sorry Danny I can't tell you. Let's get back to the ARC and I'm sure everything will be explained. "

"So this Matt, what's he like? How many times has he shot you? " Danny asked, as he couldn't find out anything about Patrick.

"Just the once." Becker grinned "Matt's OK"

"What is this thing?" Danny turned the EMD around in his hands.

"Glorified tazer" Becker huffed "We aren't allowed live ammo any more"

Danny grinned. "Soldier boy doesn't get to play with the real guns" He teased.

"Shut up Quinn" Becker sulked "You'll notice quite a few changes"

"What else? Where's Sarah? Doesn't she go out in the field anymore? I can't wait to see her" Danny asked.

Becker breathed in sharply. He knew this question would come. But it didn't make it easier to answer.

Danny looked at Becker, his hands gripping the steering wheel and his face blank. "Becker? Did she find someone else?" Danny asked.

Becker didn't answer for a moment. Then he pulled the truck off at the side of the road and removed his earpiece.

"Worse" Becker replied quietly. He took the coin from his pocket and gave it to Danny.

"She wanted you to have this"

Danny took it and looked at Becker in confusion.

"I'm really sorry, Danny. Sarah is dead."

"How?" He asked quietly in disbelief.

"Creature" Becker replied squeezing his shoulder.

"Did you... Were you..." Danny started to crumble. He hadn't expected to come back to any of this.

"Yes, I was with her" Becker answered

Danny nodded as a stray tear rolled down his cheek. He shrugged off Becker's hand and jumped out of the truck. He kicked the door several times as he yelled,

eventually allowing Becker to comfort him.

"When did it happen?" Danny asked as they sat on the grass leaning against the truck.

"About five months after we lost you. She never stopped believing you'd be back."

Danny pulled a battered mobile from his pocket "Any chance you can get this working again?"

"You kept that?" Becker was surprised.

"Mission pictures" Danny explained "And Sarah"

Becker took it. "I'll give it to the techies when we get back"

They got to their feet " I have lost Sarah but got Patrick back. Someone likes playing games with me" Danny stated "I have to see him"

Becker nodded, patted Danny's shoulder again and they set off after Matt.

Becker still wasn't allowed to let Danny speak to Patrick and Danny took it out on the shutter's behind him, before Lester found him and took him off to his

office where he explained everything. Danny hung his head in disbelief. This was supposed to be a good day. Instead Sarah was dead and his brother was a

murderer. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He left Lester's office and leant on the railings outside trying to make sense of it all. There were so many

questions, so much he'd missed.

Becker walked Danny down to the detention cell.

He returned his phone as they walked "Here. They cleaned it up and stuck a new battery in and surprisingly it still works. You'll probably need to re-register it"

Danny pressed a few buttons flicking through some of the pictures. Then his breath caught as he saw something else.

"What is it?" Becker asked as Danny stopped walking.

Danny leant back heavily on the wall "Message from Sarah" He stared at it for a moment before handing it to Becker.

"_I'll never give up on you. _

_Love you too_

_Your Sare x"_

"Oh God!" Becker stared at the long forgotten text "I'm sorry. I never expected you to get it" He looked up at Danny "She sent it a few days after you went

through. Just in case you came back to anywhere with a signal and maybe things were different. You were different."

"Claudia Brown" Danny murmured. The name was more to all of them than just a person. It represented a whole space-time theory that only Connor

understood. "But I'm still me"

" Unfortunately" Becker smiled sarcastically, before becoming serious "And Sarah still loved you"

.

As Danny walked back through the anomaly after Patrick, nestled in his pocket, next to his phone, was the Knight's coin. He placed his hand over them and

whispered "I'll never give up, Sare and I'll always love you"


End file.
